O encontro de dois mundos
by Karol Weasley
Summary: A Guerra está prestes a estourar. A Ordem já destruiu quatro Horcruxes e a ultima está numa floresta onde os dois mundos bruxos se encontrarão e de lá nascerá um amor puro capaz de destruir o ódio e preconceito desses mundos!
1. A decisão

**Capitulo 1 – A decisão**

A Guerra está a ponto de estourar. Harry vinha informando todos da Ordem sobre seus sonhos com as Horcruxes e já conseguiram destruir cinco delas, faltando apenas uma, já que depois só restará matar o próprio Voldemort "em pessoa", por assim dizer.

- Eu acredito que a última Horcruxe está na floresta que fica logo após a cidade de Dália, a uns 30 km dela. – Disse Harry a todos que estavam à mesa tomando café da manhã. – Eu vi isso no meu sonho. Dessa vez, ele colocou em uma árvore. Mas essa é uma árvore especial, pois ela não morre nunca se for por falta de água. Precisamos descobrir como destruir essa árvore.

- Primeiro temos que descobrir qual árvore é! – Gina comentou praticamente pela primeira vez, já que nunca dão ouvidos a ela por ser "nova demais". Isso já não a irrita como antes, pois a vontade que tem é de dizer a todos: "Não falei?". – Vocês não estão pensando em destruir todas as árvores, não é? Isso é crime!

- Não Gina. – Molly explicou. – Acredito que seja demasiado perigoso, mas se pudermos arranjar um local lá para ficarmos enquanto procuramos a tal árvore, ajudaria muito. Aparatar está ficando muito perigoso, além do mais, aquela floresta é gigante. Acho que temos chance.

Todos trocavam olhares e de pouco em pouco foram concordando. Olho-tonto Moddy levantou-se e caminhava até a lareira. Molly perguntou.

- O que está fazendo?

Moddy virou-se e sorriu mostrando a todos sua nova invenção. Era um pequeno frasco com uma poção. Todos olhavam tentando descobrir para que servia, até que o próprio inventor poupou-lhes o trabalho de tanto pensar.

- Isto, meus amigos, nunca testei, mas acredito que deva funcionar.

- Ok, mas para que funciona? – Fred perguntou ansioso. Talvez pudesse vendê-lo na sua loja como algum artefato importante.

- Isto é uma poção para a pessoa que por ventura receber a pior das três maldições, não morra. Acredito que deva funcionar, já que um de seus principais elementos é sangue de unicórnio, que nos fortalece, e fragmentos destilados da pedra filosofal.

- O que? – Todos estavam espantados.

- Mas a pedra foi destruída há 6 anos. – Harry disse a Moddy.

- Claro que foi, mas foi mal destruída. Encontrei um fragmento mínimo e depois de testes, descobri que realmente é pedacinho da pedra.

- Que ótimo Moddy! – Molly animou-se e sentiu-se até mais encorajada para encontrar a árvore e se arriscar pela paz nos mundos bruxo e trouxa.

Realmente todos da casa se encorajaram, até mesmo Harry. Gina perguntou excitada.

- Vamos então? Não tem nada com que se preocupar.

Molly e Arthur olharam-na com olhar de censura.

- Peraí, por que estão me olhando assim? – Perguntou a ruiva com lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos. – Primeiro, temos algo aqui que talvez possa salvar alguém que está praticamente morto, segundo, por que o Rony pode e eu não? Só por que ele já vai fazer 18 anos e eu acabei de fazer 17? Ou por que eu sou mulher?

Gina não esperou resposta. Talvez fosse mimada demais, mas não importava seus motivos. Finalmente estourou por algo que até pouco tempo não se importava. Correu até seu quarto e lá trancou a porta, porém sua mãe já havia aparatado e estava sentada na sua cama.

- Escute filha, não quero que você aja dessa maneira na frente das pessoas.

- Mãe, a senhora não entende. Nunca posso fazer nada. Minha opinião nunca vale nada, minha presença ninguém nota, será que eu morri e ainda não descobri?

Gina chorava muito. Parecia um chafariz, pois não parava de cair mais e mais lágrimas no seu rosto já vermelho. Molly apertou os lábios e não sabia o que falar, mas a ruiva desabafava o que carregava durante muito tempo.

- Você talvez nunca sentiu isso, mãe. Eu era invisível em Hogwarts, Harry me beijou e logo terminou e depois mal me deu atenção. Você acredita que nem lá as pessoas percebiam minha presença ou ausência? Você nunca deve ter sabido o que é ser ignorada, já que você é sempre a "fala e acontece" aqui dessa casa.

Molly aproximou-se da filha e a abraçou. As duas agora estavam chorando, mas a Sra. Weasley foi quem desabafou e disse algumas verdades.

- Desculpe, filha. Eu sei como você se sente, mas acho que apesar de todas essas coisas, você não percebeu a maior de todas. Não é pelo fato de você ser a mais nova, mas sim porque você é a pedra mais preciosa dessa casa. Você é a pessoa a qual todos têm a preocupação mais aguçada. Você é o nosso porto seguro, pois sabe confortar, ser amiga em todos os momentos, ajudar em tudo. É mais importante que até mesmo o Harry, que amo tanto. Filha, você é tudo para mim. Eu morro de medo de te perder, mas se você quiser ir conosco... Vamos então! Mas tem que me prometer que será fiel a mim e não se meterá em encrenca!

Gina não sabia se sorria ou se chorava. Acabou fazendo os dois. Abraçou mais forte sua mãe e disse.

- Eu te amo, mãe. Prometo tudo isso.

Ambas sorriram e desceram para a sala abraçadas. Lupin perguntou a Molly.

- Estão prontas? Já separamos comida e algumas coisas suficientes para duas semanas.

- Sim. – Responderam.

Foram breves. Pegaram algumas roupas, principalmente de frio, sapatos e varinhas. Foram aparatando de dois em dois. Assim que chegaram, Arthur procurou montar a barraca num local que parecia ser bem deserto. Os meninos foram ajudá-lo e as meninas pegaram alguns galões para encher de água.

Mione e Gina andaram mais ou menos um quilômetro e encontraram uma nascente. Foram conversando sobre coisas bobas, até que a ruiva perguntou.

- E o Rony, já se declarou pra você?

Mione ruborizou, mas não sabia se era por raiva ou por timidez.

- Nada... E quem disse que ele realmente gosta de mim? Ele me fez sofrer muito ano passado.

- Sim, ele também sofreu. Eu acho que ele só está demorando porque está preocupado com essas Horcruxes... Mas calma Mione! Assim que esse pesadelo acabar, você finalmente será minha cunhada oficialmente! Pelo amor de Deus... Ninguém merece!

- O que foi? – Mione perguntou quando viu a ruiva olhando para trás. Ela olhou também e viu um de seus piores pesadelos. Fleur Delacour corria até elas gritando.

- Meninas! Que saudades de vocês! Rrrony me disse que estarrian aqui! Vou ficarrr com vocês, tudo bem?

Elas se entreolharam e deu em resposta um sorriso amarelo. Voltaram logo com os galões cheios de água. Não tardou a anoitecer e todos ficaram em volta de uma fogueira, comendo e descansando do longo dia.


	2. O encontro

**Capitulo 2 – O encontro de dois solitários. **

Um novo dia amanheceu, mas enquanto para uns era cheio de esperanças, para outros era desespero. Na verdade, somente para "outro". Do outro lado bruxo existia medo de perda de poder.

- Maldito seja! – Voldemort reclamava o tempo todo. – Eles estão conseguindo me destruir e vocês, seus inúteis, estão deixando! Falta apenas uma única Horcruxe e está na floresta de Dália!

Todos os comensais estavam no mesmo cemitério de encontro, incluindo o mais novo deles, Draco Malfoy. Lucius conseguiu fugir de Azkaban e sua família inteira estava com ele neste momento ouvindo as reclamações do mais odiado bruxo do mundo.

- Já sei, aposto que o idiota do Harry com aquele grupo ridículo... Como se chama mesmo?

- Ordem de Fênix – Snape respondeu num tom como se fosse o dono da verdade. Voldemort o ignorou e continuou sua teoria.

- Ah, esquece o nome do grupinho ridículo, eles devem estar lá... Na floresta! Vamos para lá imediatamente procurá-los! AGORA SEUS IMBECÍS! – Ordenou.

Todos os comensais começaram a aparatar. Draco foi junto com seu pai, pois no ano anterior não conseguira aprender a aparatar completamente. Assim que chegaram, Voldemort ordenou.

- Construam alguma coisa para passarmos as noites caso não os encontremos ainda hoje.

- Senhor - Draco dirigiu-se ao Lord. – Vou sair enquanto eles constroem para conhecer essa floresta e tentar descobrir algo.

- Isso! Faça-o! – Voldemort sorriu e passou a mão na cabeça dele. – Sabia que um dia ainda serias útil para mim. Agora vá e não volte antes do entardecer de hoje.

Draco saiu de perto deles. Estava revoltado, pois podia estar tendo uma vida maravilhosa, se não fosse pelo maldito do Snape e da ameaça de morte de sua família. Sem sombra de dúvidas, pensava, teria aceitado a proposta de Dumbledore.

Sua revolta era maior ainda, pois neste mesmo dia, completava 18 anos e ninguém, muito menos sua mãe, veio dar-lhe os parabéns. Se fosse receber algo, seria somente um xingamento, como sempre.

Em pouco tempo, o loiro tornou-se quase irreconhecível aos olhos de estranhos. Vestia uma camiseta preta com calça da mesma cor. Por cima, um sobretudo também negro. Poderia camuflar-se facilmente à noite, se não fosse loiro e tão branquinho. Sua beleza continuava a mesma, mas já não se importava mais com isso. Queria apenas sua liberdade. Queria passar para o outro lado. Não se sentia o "bonzinho", mas não queria ser o idiota que recebe ordens de um assassino.

Continuou andando mais um pouco até chegar perto de uma cachoeira. E por lá ficou por um tempo.

- Bom dia para todos! – Gina desejou assim que saiu da tenda. – Ué, só ta você aqui Fleur?

- Bom dia, querrrrida Gina! – Fleur respondeu. – Sim, son estou eu aqui, porrrque os meninos disserrón que erra prra cuidarr de você! Eles forran prrocurrar a tal arrvorre!

- Ahn... – Foi o que a ruiva respondeu, segurando para não fazer careta. Olhou para o galão de água que já estava vazio e perguntou. – Credo, quem acabou assim com a água?

Fleur sorriu e disse, tentando ao máximo se aproximar de Gina, pois queria sua amizade.

- Nón sei, mas se quiserr vou buscarr prra você!

Gina olhava ainda para o galão vazio e pensou ao mesmo tempo "vou buscar água e aproveito pra ficar um pouco longe dela. Não é por nada, mas acho que quero ficar sozinha mesmo...".

- Eu, ahn... Vou buscar! Preciso fazer xixi também, então, por favor, não precisa vir comigo! Eu volto em breve, ta bom?

- Ta bom, já que querr assim!

Gina saiu com o galão e foi andando até a cachoeira do dia anterior, onde tinha pegado água. Cantava uma música qualquer. Sem ter um motivo concreto, sentia-se livre como um pássaro. Sentia-se feliz. Talvez por estar participando, ou quase isso, na Ordem.

Assim que chegou, aproximou-se da bela cachoeira. Enquanto corria por entre as pedras, seu vestido rosa bebê voava lindamente no ritmo do vento, junto com seus longos cabelos lisos. Draco percebeu que tinha alguém por perto. Ele já tinha saído da cachoeira e estava encostado numa árvore mais acima e pôde ver a pequena Weasley correndo.

Sem saber o porquê, sorriu. Sentiu uma paz pela pessoa que mais odiava. Sua pior inimiga. Mas esse pensamento já não vinha mais. Queria tê-la, para poder beijar, mas talvez, por um motivo maior, para confiar seus segredos em alguém que não seja um fantasma, tipo a murta-que-geme.

Criou coragem e desceu até ela. Ficou a mais ou menos uns 100m de distância, ela ainda estava de costas. No momento em que ela se virou, ficou paralisada. Draco deu um leve sorriso que não se sabe se era para ficar mais calma ou era puro sarcasmo.

"Ai... Meu... Deus..." Gina pensou. Seu sangue correu tão rápido pelo seu corpo e depois diminuiu de uma forma tão rude que a fez apagar. Seu corpo caiu na cachoeira.

- Nãããão! – Draco gritou tirando o seu sobretudo e jogando-se na água para salvá-la.

Rapidamente tirou-a da água e a levou até onde estava anteriormente, perto da árvore. Sentou-se e ela estava deitada no seu colo, ainda inconsciente. Não foi preciso respiração boca a boca, pois estava apenas desmaiada.

- Accio! – Draco pegou seu sobretudo que esquecera na beira da cachoeira e cobriu-a para que se aquecesse.

Segundos depois ela abriu os olhos e assim que reconheceu o loiro, gritou.

- Aaah! Socorro! O que você quer de mim? Ai meu Deus, vocês já estão aqui, estamos perdidos! E é tudo culpa minha... – Gina falava nada com nada. Sua voz estava meio rouca, por isso não saía muito alto.

- Calma aí ruivinha. – Draco usou um tom no qual nunca fora ouvido antes por qualquer mortal em Hogwarts. Era calmo e parecia até verdadeiro, sem malícia.

- Co-como? Como assim? Ficar calma... Você vai me matar! Você matou Dumbledore...

Gina estava confuso. Draco abaixou a cabeça e falou baixo.

- Não. Eu não matei Dumbledore e nem pretendo te matar. Podemos conversar?

Ela riu.

- Conversar... Mas como vou saber se está me dizendo a verdade? Você é um comensal... Sempre odiou a mim e a minha família. Sobre o que quer conversar?

- Você quer mesmo saber ou vai continuar me julgando? – Perguntou usando o tão acostumado tom de voz, mas tornou a ficar calmo e desculpou-se. – Olha... Eu te dou a minha palavra. Não vou matar nem você nem ninguém... A não ser uma pessoa... Que se você me mostrar que posso confiar...

Gina não respondeu. Apenas saiu do colo dele, tirou o sobretudo e sentou-se de frente para ouvir. O loiro sorriu e voltou a por o grande casaco nela.

- Você é teimosa heim! Pode usar, não tem rastreador, veneno, nem nada. Eu não to com frio. – Mentiu, mas pelo menos, fê-la sorrir e voltar a usar o casaco.


	3. Verdade

**Capitulo 3 – A verdade**

Draco começou a história do verdadeiro princípio. Gina não conseguia acreditar que estava ali, sozinha, conversando com um comensal. A parte que mais começou a prestar atenção foi quando ele começou a falar sobre a fatídica noite.

- Na verdade, eu estava com a varinha apontando para Dumbledore, mas nunca teria coragem de matá-lo. Nunca gostei dele, mas não queria matá-lo, principalmente porque ele realmente me convenceu de que eu não sou o que sou. Ele... Acreditava em mim.

Gina começou a chorar, mas tentando ser discreta. Apenas enxugava as lágrimas e ouvia atentamente a revelação.

- Você pode pensar que eu sou um covarde ou o que quiser, mas eu quero fugir. Não quero ser mais um comensal. Não nasci para ser ninguém. Não estudei minha vida toda apenas para matar. Eu não quero poder... Eu quero viver.

Ela sorriu. Realmente, se dissessem para ela há uma hora que estaria conversando com um comensal, teria caído na gargalhada. Mas agora é diferente. Não sentia pena dele. Na verdade, acendeu uma luz na sua vida.

- Isso! – Exclamou. – Você não precisa fugir. Junte-se a nós.

- Não posso... Ele vai me matar e matar a minha família. É muito arriscado para vocês também. Não quero ser o responsável pela sua morte ou de alguém que queira matá-lo. Eu sou um traidor. Eu vou matar Voldemort, nem que por isso todos os comensais me matem também.

Gina sorria e parecia uma pessoa iluminada. De repente uma felicidade atingiu seu coração e então disse.

- Você não é o Draco que eu conheci em Hogwarts. Nunca ele diria algo assim.

Riram. Realmente o Draco de Hogwarts nunca seria tão "bonzinho" por assim dizer. Perceberam então que ficaram sem graça pelo silêncio, então o loiro propôs.

- Que tal... a gente andar por aí... Você já conhece o local?

- Ainda não. Mas... e se nos verem?

- É... não sei. – Respondeu desanimado. – Mas Weasley...

- Gina! Não precisa me chamar de Weasley...

Disse rapidamente ruborizando. Riram novamente, mas estavam totalmente encabulados.

- Bem, Gina. Quero vê-la novamente. Onde vocês estão?

Nesse momento, ela sentiu um pouco de medo. Hesitou por um tempo e então apontou a direção. Draco sorriu e falou.

- Qualquer hora eu apareço por lá. Só não lhe convido para vir comigo até onde estou, senão morreremos os dois.

Riram e nisso Gina deu-lhe um tapinha e ele segurou sua mão. Olharam profundamente nos olhos um do outro. Seus rostos estavam se aproximando, quando ela virou e disse encabulada.

- Eu... ahn... preciso voltar.

- Quando a verei novamente? – Perguntou ansioso.

- Não sei, qualquer dia, se estivermos vivos ainda.

Riram novamente e então cada um foi para o seu canto. Gina ainda estava molhada, mas nem ligou. Voltou cantarolando e viu Fleur parada no mesmo lugar. Esta quando a viu chegando, gritou.

- Meu Deus, Gina! Está toda molhada! Onde foi fazerr xixi? Ou tudo isso você não fazia há quanto tempo?

Gina ria feito boba e de repente percebeu.

- Eu caí na cachoeira e perdi o galeão! Mas eu to bem, to ótima alias!

- Hummm, que grracinha! Mas você demorrrou heim! Imagina se seus pais descobrrem. – Brincou, porém não percebeu que Molly encontrava-se logo atrás.

Molly cruzou os braços e olhava de Gina para Fleur. Arregalou os olhos e soltou um gritinho de reprovação quando percebeu a verdade. Sua filha estava mais encharcada que um gambá molhado.

- Virgínia Molly Weasley, você pode me explicar? Era isso que Fleur temia que eu descobrisse?

Gina mordeu os lábios. Queria contar que esteve com Draco, mas ninguém acreditaria tão facilmente que ele mudara de lado, então se conteve e mentiu.

- Na verdade é, mamãe. Eu e Fleur fomos até a cachoeira... – enquanto falava isso, olhava para a cunhada para que esta não desmentisse e continuou sorrindo. - ... Para pegar mais água, só que a correnteza me levou e eu perdi o galão.

Molly arregalou novamente os olhos e começou a vistoriar a filha, olhando cada ponto de seu braço procurando algum machucado.

- Filhinha! Como conseguiu uma proeza dessas? Se machucou? Vá trocar de roupa antes que nos dê mais trabalho pegando um resfriado!

Gina entrou na tenda e Fleur foi atrás. Molly ficou do lado de fora esperando Arthur e o restante da equipe voltarem para vasculharem a outra parte da floresta. A ruiva não parava de cantarolar. Estava fora de si. Precisava contar para alguém, mas via-se sozinha com Fleur. Pensou em Mione, mas talvez ela não seja a pessoa mais adequada para se dizer isso.

Criou coragem e chegou para a cunhada apertando-lhe as mãos.

- Posso confiar em você? Eu preciso tanto contar algo a alguém!

Fleur encantou-se ao ouvir isso. Sentia que finalmente iria conseguir a amizade de alguma mulher da família.

- Clarrro! Até que enfim alguém dessa família me querrr!

Ao ouvir isso, Gina sensibilizou-se e pediu desculpas pelos maus tratos. Mas não foi ao caso e começou a contar o que aconteceu na floresta. Fleur estava adorando a história e no final exclamou.

- Que bom! Nón estamos mais sozinhas! Tem um deles prra nos ajudarr

- É... Eu fiquei morrendo de medo, mas ele provou que realmente mudara. Olha, para onde minha mãe vai agora?

As duas saíram da tenda e viram a Sra. Weasley com o restante da turma vasculhando a outra parte. Harry e alguns outros se ofereceram para ficar e cuidar das meninas, mas as duas insistiam que estava tudo bem.

Despediram do pessoal e sentaram-se envolta da fogueira somente as duas e ficaram conversando por um longo tempo.

N/a: Gente, nao riam de mim! Eu amo o Draco todo mimado, malvado, mas depois que li o 6º livro, eu to acreditando que ele nao eh assim, mas sim uma boa pessoa!

Mas e aí, o q estão achando? Espero q essa fic seja melhor q a minha outra antiga: "Um amor pra viver e recordar"

Bom, um MUITO OBRIGADA a todas que leram minha fic e gostaria mto de receber comentários! Beijos gente!


End file.
